


I thought my dad was a deadbeat turns out he’s a deadbeat god

by Spacegay420



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Multi, PJO AU, This Is STUPID, akko's mom is great, diana is the only one with a braincell, lightning thief but gay, poor akko has daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegay420/pseuds/Spacegay420
Summary: Akko's life has never been easy, between An asshole step-dad that made home hell, a mom who tries her best, ADHD and dyslexia that made school an impossible nightmare and now to top it all out she finds out her absentee dad is a greek god, ruler of the universe and not even a birthday card, some dad,





	I thought my dad was a deadbeat turns out he’s a deadbeat god

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to suck  
> my tumblr is diakkoisgod

Akko didn't ask to be a half-blood, until a few weeks ago she didn't even know what that meant, the only thing she was worried about was moving to the next grade and making her mom proud. now maybe you don't know what a half-blood is because your life is normal and well, happy, for you to fully understand lets go to where it all started, the day Atsuko Kagari got expelled from school for the 7th time

* * *

 

"akko are you even listening to me?" Akko looked up at her teacher professor Ursula "oh um yeah sorry.." the older woman sighed "akko I know its hard but you have to put forth more effort in your school work, you could do great things" Akko chuckled slightly "sure..." "it's true Akko, I can only accept the best from you, someday you'll understand why,you are dismissed” Akko couldn’t help but feel disappointed in herself, Professor Ursula was the only teacher who seemed to care about her and she couldn’t even get even turn in a homework assignment in return, She sighed as she made her way to the school courtyard, she found a spot away from most of the other students and sat down she slowly closed her eyes and thought about what professor Ursula had said "I can only accept the best from you" as far as Akko knew that was her best, she could barely pay attention long enough to get the lesson despite the enormous amount of meds she took and to add salt to the wound her dyslexia do they make homework easier,in Akko's eye's it was as if she was cursed, her thoughts were abruptly interrupted, “what did Ursula want with you Kagari? Did she finally tell you what a failure you are?” Akko looked up to see a girl looming over her “go away Avery” Akko rolled her eyes “make me” “wow good one, how old are you 9?” Akko smirked Avery glared so hard Akko thought it might burn a hole through her head “how much longer till you get kicked out?” Avery spoke with such venom in her voice, akko stood up” i’m not getting kicked out! So just shut up Avery” Akko raised her voice “I have no idea how your mom deals with you" she continued as if she hadn't heard Akko "if I were her i’d kill Myself, it’s no wonder your dad Left” Akko didn’t remember much of what happened after that, all she knows is that she saw Avery down on the ground bleeding from the nose and her being dragged to the all too familiar principles office. “You have had warning after warning after warning miss Kagari but this is the last straw, as of this moment you are no longer a student of Luna Nova” the principal spoke, “you can't kick me out! She should be the one in trouble! She provoked me!” “thats no excuse! Please leave your mother has been called and will be here shortly” Akko felt like crying, she walked out of the office “you fucking screw up!” akko scolded herself “language Akko” the brunette turned to see professor Ursula “Professor you can’t let them kick me out, ill take being suspended for a month just let me stay” Akko choked back tears “I’m sorry, they stand firm, maybe its for the best it was only a matter of time before-” “I messed up” “thats not what I meant” Akko looked down “ you think i'm troubled just like everyone else” tears were now pouring out of akko’s crimson eyes “whatever it's not like I belonged here anyway” akko turned away from her former teacher “ Akko wait” Ursula called out but akko was already halfway down the hall. Akko waited outside of the gigantic school building, at this point she was mostly used to getting kicked out of schools, but for some reason leaving this one hurt, she saw her mother's old run down car, she sighed and walked to the passenger side " hey sweetie…" her mother spoke, Akko didn't respond she didn't even look her in the eye she just opened the car door and sat down. It was silent for the first few minutes of the ride, only the sputter of the busted engine could be heard, "it's okay Akko, we can find another school don't worry about it" Akko was still silent "I'll tell you what, how about we go home, you get changed and we go to the beach, just you and me" She smiled Akko looked up at her mom "okay…". Akko could smell her apartment before she even entered, it stank of alcohol and cigarettes as she opened the door she saw that her stepdad had not moved an inch since she had left in the morning, the only thing that had changed was the about of beer cans on the floor " did the little brat get herself expelled from another school?" He said from the couch "at this point you should just drop out" he continued " And end up like you? Hell no" Akko spat back "what did you say you little-" "can we not do this right now" Akko's mother cut her husband off "go to your room and get ready akko" Akko didn't need to be told twice she dashed into her room, trading her school uniform for her jeans t-shirt and hoodie, she stood in her room, she could hear her mother arguing with him “Honestly how long are you going to let her do whatever she wants, this is like the 7th time” “its not her fault paul, you know shes had it rough, its hard for her” “oh boo hoo her daddy left, poor girl she can’t sit still,poor girl she can read about as well as a 3rd grader, ya know sometimes I think she’s just faking it so she can be lazy. Just face it she’s a screw up that isn’t going anywhere” as much as akko hated to admit it, he was right nothing she ever did was right and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon, the yelling stopped and she went out. Her mother was already at the door waiting “ready to go” akko nodded and with that they were off

The sand on the beach felt warm and welcoming, the waves came crashing down as if they were greeting Akko, Akko felt at peace for once, something about the water made her feel at home “look at the size of those waves” Akko smiled wide “amazing right?” her mother sat down “I met your father on this beach” suddenly the beach stung “we’re better off without him mom” Akko said as if she was trying to convince herself “I think its time you know more about him” before akko could protest she began “I was walking down this beach,it was as if he had appeared out of the morning mist, he was handsome, like really handsome” “ew mom” akko laughed her mother smiled “ we started dating and after a few months, you happened”  She smiled at her daughter, Akko scowled “ and then he left us, yeah what a great guy” her mother sighed “Akko he wanted to meet you he really did, but he couldn’t”  there was silence, “Akko you are strong, you will grow up to do amazing things” she wrapped her arms around her, Akko looked like she was about to speak, when a roar shook the ground “Akko get in the car now”  Akko didn’t move “Get in the car now!” she grabbed akko by the arm and ran to the car “damnit! Not now not now!” Akko’s mom fumbled putting the keys in ignition “mom whats going on?” Akko’s voice was shaky, her mother kept her eyes stuck on the rode, the ground was shaking more, Akko could’t help but look back, she turned whiter than paper, something was chasing them but it wasn’t like anything akko had ever seen before, it looked like a huge bull standing on 2 legs “we’re almost there 5 more minutes” “almost where!?” Akko wanted to cry, to close her eyes and never open them, but she couldn’t, about 3 minutes later the car came to a stop “Shit!” her mother cursed she turned to look at Akko “Akko listen to me, run up that hill as fast as you can and don’t look back past the tree there is a camp you’ll be safe there” she spoke in a stern tone “b-but what about you” akko looked at her mother, she had the most serious expression on her face, she grabbed akko’s hand “don’t worry about me just go!”, and with that Akko opened the door and started running as fast as her legs could carry her, her lungs burned as she past the tree, and her eyes were watery, she saw a sign she couldn’t make out the words but it looked like an entrance she ran and as soon as she entered she passed out

When Akko woke up she knew she wasn’t in her room, for one thing the air smelled clean and for another there was a girl next to sitting next to her, she bolted upright “oh good you’re awake” the girl spoke she had her blonde hair cut short wore round glasses and had a bright orange t-shirt, it took akko a minute to decipher what it said but it read camp half-blood in black letters “you didn’t have big injuries, thank the Gods, but you did have some cuts, don’t worry you’ll be fine i’m lotte by the way” the girl spoke softly “Atsuko Kagari, or Akko for short, quick question…. Where the hell am I” Lotte looked over at her “oh um well you’re in camp-halfblood, don’t worry Mrs.Croix can tell you everything, I can um take you to her if you want” Lotte smiled sheepishly “sure why not” Akko Got Up and followed lotte, as the walked Akko got more and more confused, she saw kids as young as 7 holding real swords, marble statues, and, where those winged horses? They walked to a woman who looked to be in her 30’s with short purple hair and an expression that said “i’d rather be dead than be here” lotte slowly came up to her “umm Miss Croix… I umm have the girl from yesterday is here, her name Atsuko Kagari" Lotte didn't dare look at  Croix in the eye, Croix looked over at Akko " Oh great you're alive" the way Croix spoke made Akko think it wasn't great she was alive "I'm gonna have to do so much paperwork" the lilac haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply "alright someone get Chariot and tell her that Alex Kennedy is awake” “its Atsuko Kagari!” “whatever” Akko clenched her fist “Can someone tell me whats going on?” Akko yelled, Croix rolled her eyes “oh great you haven’t been debriefed yet, gods I don’t get paid enough for this” she grumbled and sat down at a small desk “ look kid, you’re a demigod, you’re mom or dad is a greek god, this is the only place where you probably won’t die a painful death there was a moment of silence, then Akko started to laugh “oh my god this has got to be some kind of joke or prank or something” Akko looked up at Croix “I wish it was a joke, if it was I could be up in olympus drinking wine right now”  Croix said in a dreamy voice “Akko?” Akko heard a familer voice and turned around “ professor Ursula! What are you doing here? this woman is saying all this crazy stuff about Gods and my dad” Akko chuckled “ tell me whats really going on” she smiled and looked up at Ursula “uh well….” the former teacher fiddled with her fingers “oh boy, look kid her real name is Chariot and surprise, she’s a centaur" Croix said as if it was the most normal thing in the world,Almost as if on cue the lower half of her former mentor body morphed into a horse, with a slick coat of redish fur, even her hair changed from it's dark blue color to a bright red " I did mean to tell, really I did” Chariot rubbed the back of her neck, Akko felt like she might pass out again, it was all just so much, first her and her mom got attacked by something, then she wakes up in some kind of demonic summer camp for half bloods and now she finds out her favorite teacher is half horse, her mom, she had been so caught up in the craziness of the camp she didn’t even think about if her mom was hurt or worse, a pit formed in Akko’s stomach “akko come with me” Chariot put a hand on Akko’s shoulder and began to walk, they walked until they reached a lake, the watery breeze would normally feel Amazing to Akko but now, it just felt sour, “I’m sure you have a lot of questions” Chariot said as she looked at the lake “yeah, but my main one is, if my dad really is some greek god, i’d like to know which one, he’s got a lot of explaining to do” Akko’s voice sounded harsh and cold “ he just ditched my mom when she needed him most, let her raise me all alone, never once showed me that he was actually there!” Akko felt all her pent up anger come out “well you know what! I want my birthday cards and fishing trips, my father daughter dates, the 15 years of child support he missed, homework help and bonding that every other kid except me got!” Akko felt tears run down her face “ I don’t mean to sound like a brat but… he could have shown me a sign” Akko wiped her eyes “so who is he” chariot sighed “it’s impossible to know right now although..” she stopped herself “nevermind, I actually need to get going all see you at Dinner” and like that she was gone leaving Akko alone with her thoughts. “Tough first day” Akko turned around to see a tall boy who looked to be about 17 years old, he wore his camp half-blood t-shirt along with a colorful beaded necklace and jeans, his brown hair was combed neatly and his eyes were a beautiful emerald green “I’m Andrew” he said, Akko sighed “ all this time I thought my dad was a deadbeat turns out he’s-” “a deadbeat god, I get it” Akko looked down “look the gods are busy they have a lot of kids and they don’t always care, if you’re lucky they’ll claim you" Andrew looked at Akko "and if they don't?" She asked "then no one could blame you for holding a grudge against them" he said " I'll be your councilor for the time being, the Hermes cabin take anyone who hasn't been claimed, that literally makes us the reject cabin" Andrew stretched out his arm for Akko to take "welcome to the dysfunctional family"

 


End file.
